User blog:Chompy-King/The Bowser In Skylands Theory
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS ARTICLE. IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED MARIO GALAXY 1 OR MARIO GALAXY 2 AND PLAN TO PLAY THEM, DO NOT READ ON! Sup my homies?! It's summer! Hooray! I'm so pumped to do all the summer stuff! Like laying on the couch, and...well...that's just about it. But today, I am doing a part Mario, part Skylanders theory. This one is how Bowser actually got to Skylands in the first place. In order to understand this theory, you must of played Super Mario Galaxy 1 and/or Super Mario Galaxy 2. I will do a theory about how Bowser could of got to Skylands with both games. Super Mario Galaxy If you have played and beat my favorite videogame ever, then you will know that at the end of the game, the sun explodes in Bowser face, and he wasn't even wearing sunblock! All serious now, you have to admit Bowser got the short end of the stick in the game. The sun blew up in his face, he was sucked into the center of a vortex which then EXPLODED, and unlike Mario, who was personally guided through the stars by Rosalina, he probably had a nasty trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom. You can tell this by how once back, he is dizzy and can barely stand up. But here is what I think: It is confirmed that the massive vortex and supernova did result in the universe resetting itself, meaning it went back to the way it was before all the craziness happened, explaining why there were 2 Star Festivals in Mario's life time, even though they only happen every 100 years. But here is what go me thinking. What if the Bowser seen at the end of Galaxy 1 is NOT the Bowser seen that had the sun blow up in his face? Hear me out. Here's what I think happened: #The sun blew up with Bowser on it. #Bowser was then sucked into the center of the vortex. #Bowser was then left in space, while Mario and all the others went back to their world. #Since the universe reset itself, and Bowser was not there when it happened, the universe made a new Bowser to replace the one lost in space, which is the one that appeared at the end of the game because he is an important part of Mario's world. So the Bowser we have seen all this time after Super Mario Galaxy is not the Bowser we saw in all the games before Galaxy. It is a new one. #The Bowser left in space then found Skylands. I will get into how he found it later. Crazy, right? But it still kind of makes sense. If the universe restarted and Bowser, a VITAL part of the Mushroom Kingdom, was not there, a new one was made to replace him. MIND=BLOWN. Super Mario Galaxy 2 This theory also applies to Mario Galaxy 2. In the end of this game, Bowser was sucked into a raging vortex, which then shrunk and vanished. It is possible that being in this portal could of resulted in Bowser being teleported to a new dimension. Skylands. But what about in Mario's world? Well, it is unconfirmed, but the universe might of reset itself again after these circumstances. Once again, without a Bowser to be in the Mushroom Kingdom, a new replacement was made. Evidence of this can be found when a miniture version of Bowser is seen in the credits. It could of meant that the universe tried to reform Bowser, but did it wrong, hence the reason he is small. How Did He Get To Skylands? There are 2 ways Bowser could of gotten to Skylands after being abandoned in space: #Skylands is Heaven. And the Outlands, where Kaos comes from is, well, you know where. All the Skylanders are creatures that have died and are now angels defending Heaven. And Bowser is dead. This also ties in the Doom Raiders theory I made a while back. #Bowser, drifting around in space, just landed at Skylands, or possibly got teleported there by a portal. Category:Blog posts